IDLift3000
IDLift3000 (formerly SchindlerLift1874 and also known by his real name Ivan) is an elevator filmer from Bali, Indonesia. He is the first elevator filmer in Indonesia. History Before opening his YouTube channel Ivan has liked elevators since he was around 4 years old. His elevator filming hobby was inspired from many elevator videos he watched in late 2008, most of them are from hz6761, bearchoirfan, musicfreakcc, harrihealey02 (now RatedParental), escalatorgeek881 and few others. On January 10, 2009, he started filming one of the Toshiba elevators at Pacific Place Jakarta, and since then, he mainly film elevators in Jakarta until December 15, 2009 when he moved to Bali. From 2009 to 2013, he has film many elevators in several countries from Singapore, Malaysia, Japan, China, Australia, Vietnam, and other countries. On June 2010, he went to Europe and has visited five countries; Netherlands, Germany, Italy, France, and United Kingdom. The start of his YouTube channel He decided to open his YouTube channel "SchindlerLift1874" on May 15, 2012 and on the same date, he uploaded his first elevator video which was a Hyundai traction elevator in Istana Kuta Galleria, Bali. On June 2, 2012, he started filming elevators with a new Canon PowerShot A2300 camera, which is a present as part of his junior high school graduation. In late November 2012, he launched his secondary YouTube channel "SL74Offtopic" which is mainly contains animated elevator and random videos. From late 2012 to present, he began uploading most of his older videos which were filmed from 2009 to mid 2012. On June 19, 2014, he changed his username into "IDLift3000" to prevent people from mistaken his old username with the Schindler's List movie. He also planning to changed his secondary channel's username, it is unknown when he will announce the new name for that channel. Other sites Other than his main YouTube channel, he also has a secondary YouTube channel called "SL74Offtopic", few Wikia-hosted wikis ( , Elevator Community Wiki, and Elevator Database Wiki), a Flickr photostream and a blog. However, his blog on Blogger was discontinued on May 12, 2013 and was replaced by his current blog in Elevatorpedia. His Flickr photostream is currently outdated. On June 1, 2013, he launched a new website hosted on Wordpress called Indonesia Elevator Guide. Later on June 19, 2013, he launched his own website called "SchindlerLift Productions" which was hosted in Weebly. His main channel's Twitter was opened on February 22, 2014 and it's known as SL74 Productions. Camera history *Sony Ericsson K530i mobile phone (2008 to July 2009)Discontinued *DDV-6000 (2009 to December 28, 2010) *Nexian G911 mobile phone (July 2009 to July 2011) *Nokia 2730 mobile phone (March 2010 to May 26, 2014) *Canon PowerShot A2300 (June 2, 2012 to present) *Apple iPad (November 25, 2013 to May 26, 2014) *Lenovo A316i (May 26, 2014 to September 6, 2014) *Nikon Coolpix S800C (August 2, 2014 to present) *Samsung Galaxy Core 2 (September 4, 2014 to present) From January 10, 2009 until early July 2009, he usually film elevators using his Sony Ericsson K530i mobile phones. However, he also film elevators using DDV-6000 camera but not very often. He stopped filming using his DDV-6000 on December 28, 2010 due to frequent battery outage. On July 2009, he got a Nexian G911 mobile phone which replaced the Sony Ericsson mobile phone. He use this device until July 2011 due to poor video quality. On March 2010, he got a Nokia 2730 mobile phone and was used to film elevators only in emergency situations.Such as battery outage on other videotaping devices or if he forgot to bring one of his devices. Finally on June 2, 2012, he got a Canon PowerShot A2300 as part of a video improvement. Another device that he use is an Apple iPad, since November 24, 2013 but he has stopped using iPad to film elevators. On August 2, 2014, he got a new Nikon Coolpix S800C digital camera which is powered by Android and can record videos at 1080p but due to slow connection in Indonesia he only record videos at 720p and at lower VGA format. It is currently his secondary device to film elevators. Later on September 4, 2014, he got a new Samsung Galaxy Core 2 mobile phone which can record videos at 5 megapixels. This phone replaces his previous Lenovo A316i and it is currently a primary device to film elevators. Cameras that he have borrowed from his parents to film elevators: *BlackBerry 8800 mobile phone (2010) *BlackBerry 9700 mobile phone (2011 and 2013) *Nikon P710 (only used to film few elevators in Tokyo in December 2012) Opening signatures used *"Vinyl Scratch" card (December 2012 - January 2013) *Japan flag (December 2012)Only used in Tokyo, Japan. *Hard Rock Hotel Bali magnetic pin (March 2013)Only used in Hard Rock Hotel Bali during retakes. *Tower of London water compass (March 2013 - August 18, 2013) *Sigma Elevator door sticker (March 31, 2013)Only used in special elevators. *Joger keyring (May 12, 2013 - June 2013) *Schindler elevator S-Series up call button (October 2014 - current) Milestones In chronological order. *100th Upload - November 2, 2012 *His only 720p elevator video - January 29, 2013 (filmed in Haneda International Airport, Tokyo, Japan)Large Mitsubishi M.R.L. Elevator at Haneda International Airport, Tokyo *200th Upload - March 2013 *300th Upload - May 12, 2013 *400th Upload - July 2013 *500th Upload - September 2013 *600th Upload - November 24, 2013 *700th Upload - January 2014 *800th Upload - Date to be confirmed *1st Meetup - October 26, 2013 (with Sumosoftinc in Jakarta) *2nd Meetup - December 15, 2013 (with Theo Gunawan and Sumosoftinc in Jakarta) *1st Destination Dispatch Elevator - October 26, 2013 *1st Elevator Motor Room Recording - November 11, 2013 Trivia *He is currently the second largest elevator channel in Indonesia, with more than 800 videos uploaded. *The current username "IDLift3000" was taken from; ID which is a common abbreviation for Indonesia, Lift which means elevator in the UK, and 3000 which is the serial number for the Kone MonoSpace 3000 elevators. *The old username "SchindlerLift1874" was taken from; Schindler elevator, Lift which means elevator in the UK, and 1874 which is the year when Schindler Elevator was founded. **The name was stated by SchindlerLift1874 because Schindler is his favorite elevator brand. *He is often referred as SL74 and later IDL3000 by many elevator filmers in YouTube. *He is one of the very few elevator filmers who is a "brony" (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fan). **The other elevator filmers who are a "brony" are; Liftdragonuk (United Kingdom), lormarina (United States), NationalElevator (United States), RailCarADDE (Sweden) and Mitch Soh (Singapore). *His favorite idol is "Vinyl Scratch" (also known as "DJ PON3"), which is a pale-yellow, unicorn disc jockey (DJ) in MLP:FiM. *His channel is the only one in Indonesia which contains the name of an elevator brand. *He is known to film the most number of and elevators in Indonesia. *He was the first person in the Elevator Community to discover and film a . He filmed it in Vincom Center, Ho Chi Minh City, VietnamEPIC Schindler 5500 Elevators at Vincom Center, Ho Chi Minh City. For this video uploaded, the 5500s "hunting" begin in the Elevator Community (when this model introduced since 2013). *He also have a same username in the . *His first destination dispatch elevator was filmed in an undisclosed office building in Jakarta on October 26, 2013. It was a 1996 Schindler Miconic 10 elevator. *He has filmed elevators with sumosoftinc in Jakarta on October 26, 2013 and December 15, 2013, and TG97Elevators on December 15, 2013. *On December 15, 2013, he recorded Indonesia's first elevator trio with Sumosoftinc and TG97Elevators at Pondok Indah Mall complex. *He is the first person in Indonesia who have been inside an elevator motor room. He first visited an elevator motor room in 2010 but he didn't film. On November 11, 2013, he visited and filmed an elevator motor room. The second person who have been inside an elevator motor room is TheKentaro Light. Gallery SL74_Logo_(New_Look).png|Former logo when the username was known as SchindlerLift1874. Used from November 24, 2013 until June 20, 2014. Notes and references External links *YouTube channel *SL74Offtopic's YouTube channel *Flickr *Facebook *Twitter *Blog (Blogger, discontinued) *Official website (Google Sites) *ID Lift Guide (Google Sites) Category:Elevator filmers from Indonesia Category:Elevator filmers who joined on the Skyscraper Simulator Forum Category:Elevator-related website founder Category:Elevator filmers with a Facebook page